Apocalipsis: Aliens
by DCT77
Summary: Los aliens han invadido la tierra, Adam descubrirá sus poderes internos y evitara el apocalipsis para simpre, o tal vez no...


**INTRODUCCIÓN**

15 de Marzo del 2020:

Un rayo partió en dos el firmamento, todos lo miraron, era un rayo horizontal que cruzó todo el mundo, desde Ecuador hasta China, la guerra ha acabado, somos victoriosos, la humanidad sobrevivirá, el mismo rayo que empezó la guerra, la terminó, viviremos…

**APOCALIPSIS:**

**ALIENS**

**El Avistamiento**

En la fiesta de año nuevo, la casa de mi hermano se veía mejor que nunca, toda estaba muy alumbrada y por dentro hicimos una fiesta disco así que las luces, las canciones, los reflectores, todo la hacía ver increíble.

-Lo interesante de esta casa es que contrasta con Texas- no paraba de decir Ned Rolley, mi hermano menor.

Cuando dieron las 11:59 de la noche, todos salimos al jardín frontal para el espectáculo final, los fuegos artificiales.

Pero justo a las 12:00, junto a los fuegos artificiales, una luz que titilaba de colores (verde, azul, rojo, amarillo, blanco y morado, específicamente) se dirigió a California, mi ciudad.

Cuando se acabó la fiesta, me fui a mi casa en California, por un atajo que me ahorraba 500 kilómetros, una carretera recta que me llevaba directamente a California. Ya en mi casa, abrí la puerta y me encontré con un paquete que decía:

_Vivimir:_

_Ya nos aliamos con los Grises, la conquista es cada vez más evidente, como todo reptiloide, tendrás que permanecer oculto hasta nuevo aviso, en la caja te mando una esfera con el poder psíquico de uno de los Grises más poderosos, al cual nos ofrendaron._

_-El soberano_

En mi cabeza surgieron muchas preguntas, ¿Vivimir? ¿Los Grises? ¿Conquista? ¿Reptiloide? ¿Permanecer oculto? ¿Poder psíquico? ¿El soberano? Pero más importante, ¿Por qué me llegó esto a mí?.

**La visión**

Esa noche no pude dormir intentando encontrar respuesta a mis preguntas. Por la mañana pensé, ¿Y si de pronto lo imaginé? , así que bajé muy rápido para ver si estaba o no la caja y, efectivamente, no estaba, o al menos eso creí por un segundo porque cuando giré mi cabeza, me encontré con la caja levitando sobre mi lámpara de lava.

-Co, Co, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo es esto posible?- dije muy confundido.

Así que me apresuré a abrir la caja y me di cuenta de lo que había ahí, una esfera que adentro tenía un humo rosa.

-¿Que será ese humo? En la caja decía que era poder psíquico, pero… ¿Será?- dije intrigado.

Dudando mucho de lo que iba a hacer, me apresuré a agarrar la esfera y apenas la agarré me llegó una visión muy extraña:

_-Desplieguen a los unicuernos- dijo el Teniente Kennedy y los unicuernos salieron galopando hacia los aliens, matando a miles._

_De repente, un disparo me dio en el brazo, desintegrándomelo internamente._

_-Rolley, ¿está bien?- dijo el teniente Kennedy- Tome esto, es el simillimum, aplíqueselo en el brazo y se le curará instantáneamente- me lanzó un frasco- ¡Cuidadoooo!_

_En ese momento, un saurio-reptiloide de 10 metros y medio cayó del cielo._

_-Vivimir- dije entre dientes apretando el puñal de mi armamento._

De repente, la esfera se resbalo de mis manos y se quebró contra el suelo, liberando el humo rosa, el humo se metió en mi cuerpo a través de mis manos y me dejó muy confundido. "¿Qué pasó?" pensé.

Cuando fui a desayunar, mis huevos se prepararon solos. "Que raro, creo que me están asustando…" pensé. Así que desayuné rápido y salí de mi casa apresuradamente.

**Poderes psíquicos, parte I**

Apenas salí de mi casa, me dirigí al edificio de la CIA, en Washington, saqué mi auto y conduje hasta salir de California, al llegar al primer pueblo, Yosemith, le pregunte a un señor:

-Buenos días, una pregunta, yo quiero ir a Washington, ¿cuánto tiempo me voy a demorar?

-Desde California hasta Washington, eh?-dijo él con cara de preocupado- tiene que recorrer todo el país, aproximadamente un día y medio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un día y medio?!- exclame sorprendido- Y… Señor, ¿hay algún hotel en el cual me pueda hospedar en el camino?

-Pues… Hay uno

-¿En dónde?- agregué curioso

- En Kansas, justo a la mitad de su camino, se llama Kansas city downtown.

-Gracias señor, otra pregunta, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Mi nombre es Iván, Iván Woods.

-Bueno Iván, que tenga un buen día.

- Lo mismo, Adam.

Las cosas raras no dejaron de pasarme, ¿cómo es que él sabía que yo venía de California?, y también, ¿cómo sabía él mi nombre?. Pero, ese no era un día como cualquier otro, no por las cosas raras, no, el 2 de enero era el aniversario de muerte de mi esposa Emily.

Cuando llegué al Hotel Kansas City Downtown, pedí una habitación para una persona y me dieron una con vista al atardecer, después de instalarme, lo primero que hice fue acostarme para recuperar sueño.

**Poderes psíquicos, parte II**

-Adam, Adam- decía una voz dulce- Adam, Adam despierta, levántate.

Esa voz me decía algo, pero estaba embelesado por su dulzura que no le presté mucha atención, al prestar atención, me di cuenta de que me hablaba una voz conocida.

-Adam, Adam despierta- decía ella- tienes que despertar.

-E…Em…ily…Emily- dije adormilado- Emily, eres… ¿eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo, despierta y escúchame- dijo Emily.

-Emily- dije ya despierto- tú no estabas… ya sabes… ¿muerta?

-Sí, pero he venido del mas allá para darte este mensaje- dijo y puso cara seria- Tu… Tú tienes el poder para ayudar en grande a la humanidad en la guerra para derrotarlos.

-¿Derrotarlos? ¿Derrotar a quienes?- dije empezándome a asustar.

- Derrotar a…- Emily se veía preocupada-Derrotar a los aliens.

Esa palabra retumbó en mi cabeza, ¿aliens?, ¿esa es la explicación a todo?, ¿aliens?, ¿Cómo en la visión?, ¿aliens?, ¿Cómo en la carta?.

-Sí, aliens- prosiguió ella- como decía en la carta, la esfera tenía poder psíquico, y ahora, ese poder está en ti, ese poder te ayudará a derrotar a tu contraparte reptiloide, Vivimir, ese es tu destino.

-¿Vivimir?- dije confundido y un poco enojado- ¿Quién es ese tal Vivimir?¿Y por que de pronto mi vida y mi destino giran alrededor de él?

-¿Recuerdas el mensaje de la caja?- preguntó Emily.

-Sí, el de la conquista y todo eso- dije creyendo que esa era la respuesta correcta.

-Esa caja te mencionó a Vivimir por primera vez, ¿no?, bueno, pues Vivimir es un reptiloide clase saurio. Los reptiloides son una raza de alienígenas que han sido conquistadores desde siempre, pero ellos sabían a qué planetas conquistar.

-Ya, pero , ¿qué es clase saurio?- dije intrigado

-Los sauroides eran familiares de los reptiloides, pero a diferencia de ellos, los sauroides conquistaban y destruían la vida en cualquier planeta, ellos eran una raza tan poderosa que fue desterrada del universo, la leyenda cuenta que antes de ser desterrados, los sauroides dejaron a un descendiente que los liberaría, ese descendiente es Vivimir, por eso es tu destino destruirlo, porque si no, Vivimir liberará a los sauroides, los cuales destruirían el universo entero. Así que los clase saurio, el cual único existente es Vivimir, son los descendientes de los sauroides, tienen sus mismas estadísticas y habilidades de combate.

-Ese Vivimir- dije con furia- enséñame a manejar esos poderes.

-Primero, concéntrate en un objeto, por ejemplo, esa botella, concéntrate y piensa, esa botella flotará.

-Esta botella flotará… Esta botella flotará… Hmmm, nada pasó, ¿que estoy haciendo mal?.

-Tienes que concentrarte y encontrar tu motivación, mira.

En ese momento, Emily empezó a hacer levitar a todos y cada uno de los objetos que había en la habitación.

-Em, yo no sabía que tu tenias poderes psíquicos.

-No los tengo, es que como soy un fantasma, puedo manejar las cosas.

-Esta botella flotará- de repente, la botella se elevo en los aires y se rompió contra la pared.

-Muy bien, solo tienes que perfeccionar eso.

-Así que… este es el adiós, supongo.

-Si, supongo.

-Em, solo te quiero decir que te extraño.

-Yo digo lo mismo, Adam, yo digo lo mismo…

De repente, su cuerpo translucido se fue desapareciendo y sus últimas palabras fueron:

-Tienes que hacerlo, gana, ayúdanos…

**El reptiloide**

Al llegar a Washington, me di cuenta de que era una capital enorme y tenía un edificio que resaltaba. Cuando llegué a la entrada del edificio, dos guardias estaban cubriendo una compuerta.

-Disculpe, señor, me podría decir, ¿Dónde está el cuartel general de la CIA?- pregunté nervioso a uno de los guardias que estaba delante de la compuerta.

-_Non transibit_- dijo el señor en un idioma que yo no entendía- Perdón, no puede pasar.

-Vengo acá por unos asuntos importantes- dije decidido.

-No puede pasar- dijo el guardia, con tono enfadado.

-Mire, señor, déjeme pasar o…-dije empezándome a enojar.

-¿O qué?- dijo de un modo retador, en ese momento no me contuve y le lancé una onda cerebral tan fuerte que lo hice chillar de dolor.

Al entrar, me encontré con un pasillo de aproximadamente veinte metros de ancho y cien de largo, al final del pasillo había otra compuerta. Decidí lanzarme por el agujero y parecía infinito y cada vez se estaba haciendo más caliente, hasta llegar a creo, unos 43 °C, de repente vi una luz roja y caí en una arena café y muy suave, ese corredor era extraño, al lado de lo que parecía un ladrillo oscuro, había una corriente de lava.

-Buf… Que calor…- dije sofocado por los- quien sería capaz de estar aquí.

Al abrir una puerta que tenía un letrero rasgado, me encontré con un señor de corbata y traje.

-Que necesita- dijo él- mi nombre es John Moore y soy el director general de la CIA.

-Señor Moore- dije- tengo que reportar un caso de avistamiento reptiloide.

-Un avistamiento reptiloide, ¿ehh?- dijo Moore- no hemos tenido noticias de esos reptiles desde hace 50 años, debe estar usted loco o confundido.

-¡¿Loco?! ¿¡Confundido?!- dije enfurecido e hice que Moore levitara y se golpeara contra la pared- ¡NO RECORRÍ 4.494 KILOMETROS PARA QUE UN INCREDULO ME TILDE DE LOCO!

Tenía tanta furia que a Moore se le empezó a quemar la piel y se le caía, pero en vez de que se viera la carne, un reptiloide de 3,50 metros salió del interior.

-¡¿Como hiciste eso?!- dijo el reptiloide- Tú debes ser Adam Rolley, el elegido

**Vivimir**

Apenas se curó del aturdimiento, el reptiloide se abalanzó sobre mí, pero antes de que me enterrara sus garras, un disparo se dirigió hacia él, dejándolo en el piso.

-Sabía que Moore ocultaba algo- dijo una voz desconocida- pero ser un reptiloide, eso es inesperado, de razón el calor infernal y la lava y la profundidad y la arena movediza, soy Scott Kennedy y soy caza-aliens, tú debes ser Adam Rolley, ¿no?.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?- dije intrigado.

-La escoria reptiloide lo dijo hace un rato- respondió Scott con naturalidad.

-Sí, como digas, Scott, ¿quién exactamente es él?- dije señalando al reptiloide.

-Pues... tiene una carta en el traje, veamos que dice.

Scott se acercó al reptiloide con cuidado y le cogió la carta del traje, la cual decía:

_Vivimir:_

_Al parecer no recibiste mi paquete, mis informantes me dicen que un humano lo recibió, pero ese no es el punto, el humano con poderes psíquicos es muy peligroso para nuestro ejército, debes evitar a toda costa que los humanos se alíen con las criaturas míticas, tenemos que aliarnos nosotros: los unicuernos, los licántropos, los pegasos y la criohidra se encuentran en el inexplorado continente ártico; Los centauros y los ent viven en las profundidades de los bosques grandes; los dragones, las aves fénix y los grifos están en las montañas rocosas; las sirenas, los tritones y el kraken viven en las profundidades de los océanos y, finalmente, el basilisco saurio mayor, el pirolisco, la hidra lernaenana, la pirohidra, el cancerbero, la pesadilla y la sombra viven la caverna subterránea de Mammoth cave._

_-El soberano_

¿Vivimir? ¿Así que el reptiloide gigante es Vivimir? Pero, Vivimir otra vez esta cruzado con el soberano, ¿Quién es el soberano?.

-Al parecer el reptiloide se llama Vivimir- dijo Scott.

-No es solo un reptiloide… él es descendiente sauroide- dije preocupado.

-Sí, ese soy yo- dijo Vivimir levantándose del suelo- Y haré lo que sea para liberar a mis antepasados, pero, no voy a charlar con dos humanos, me iré, ¡adiós!. Finalmente, Vivimir se fue de un solo salto.

**Camino al Bosque Redwire**

-Justo lo que me temía…- dijo Scott- la conquista reptiloide ocurrirá pronto.

- Y eso no es todo- dije con miedo a la reacción de Scott- los reptiloides están aliados con los grises y los dos juntos nos…

-Destruirán como a una hormiga- me interrumpió Scott- tenemos que aliarnos con las criaturas míticas, veamos… la carta decía específicamente 5 lugares… Bosques grandes, El Ártico, Mammoth cave, las profundidades oceánicas y las montañas rocosas.

-Wow, esos son muchos lugares, y muy lejanos…- dije preocupado.

- Veamos… El Ártico está muy lejos… Las profundidades oceánicas son inalcanzables… Las montañas rocosas están lejos de aquí… Mammoth cave está relativamente cerca, pero hay criaturas demoniacas peligrosas si no tenemos tropas… Y el bosque grande más cercano es el Redwire, que queda muy cerca a Washington… ¡Ya se!- exclamó Scott- Ve al bosque Redwire y convence a los centauros y también a los ent.

-Ok, lo haré, pero no será sencillo…- dije sintiendo un mal presagio- lo presiento…

Yo sabía lo riesgosa que era esa misión, pero no me iba a detener por eso, me di la vuelta y vi un tubo largo que llevaba hasta la superficie, así que me metí en él y ascendí rápidamente a tierra firme.

-Desde acá se puede ver el bosque Redwire- dije examinando las montañas- serán aproximadamente unos 30 minutos.

Mi auto estaba sin gasolina y lo fui a llenar, pero en la gasolinera más cercana había muchos carros que tenían gente que se cubría toda con trajes y capuchas negras.

-Qué raro- dije- nunca vi personas así…

Así que me fui a otra gasolinera, que quedaba un poco más lejos y ahí vi que el señor que me estaba atendiendo, tenía una cara conocida.

-Buenos días, señor- dijo el empleado- ¿cuánto le pongo?.

-Cincuenta por favor- dije pensando.

-Con mucho gusto- dijo él- empezamos en ceros.

El empleado abrió la puertecita y sonó un clic, el cual dije que era la manguera.

-Adiós, señor- dije después de recargarse el tanque.

-_Introducta GPS, deus_- le escuché decir al señor.

**El Bosque Redwire**

Conforme me acercaba al bosque, sentía punzadas en el estomago. Desde Washington, el bosque parecía como cualquier otro, pero desde la carretera, se veía oscuro y tenebroso.

-Qué extraño que no haya una entrada al bosque o un carro en 50 metros a la redonda- dije pensando en los otros bosques como el Yellowstone, el Blackrock y el Stonesand- Hmmmm… me va a tocar dejar el carro acá en la carretera.

Así que dejé mi carro al lado del bosque, para que yo pueda alcanzarlo si me toca huir.

El bosque estaba muy oscuro y me tocó entrar por una apertura que había entre dos árboles. Los ruidos del Redwire eran escalofriantes, sonaban cosas como serpientes, pisadas, y creo haber escuchado también un caballo galopando, pero nada de eso estaba ahí.

Cada vez que el bosque se hacía más oscuro, se oían menos ruidos y se incrementaba algo que causaba aún más miedo, el silencio.

-_Vete de aquí…_- me decía el viento en un tono amenazador- _Vete de aquí… Estás en peligro… Te encontrarás con ellos…_

Cuando el silencio se hizo total, escuché un galopar rápido, y una sombra pasó delante de mis ojos, me comencé a asustar más al escuchar el crujir de ramas secas como si estuvieran moviéndose hacía mi.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- dijo una voz desconocida apuntándome con una flecha.

-Soy Adam Rolley, vengo a buscar a los centauros y a los Ent.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- dijo él.

-Quiero que se alíen con los humanos- dije seguro.

-¿Aliarnos? ¿Para qué?- dijo él extrañado.

-Para la guerra, los reptiloides vienen a atacarnos y necesitamos de ustedes- dije informándolo- ayúdenos, es nuestro mundo.

-Está bien…- dijo él- también le informaremos a las criaturas del ártico.

-Muchas gracias- dije- a propósito, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

-Soy Nwarb, y soy el líder de los centauros.

**El encuentro cercano**

Mientras me llevaba a la salida, Nwarb me contaba historias impactantes de cómo sus antepasados habían sido derrotados y marginados por los humanos del pasado, como 3112 años aproximadamente.

-Los humanos del pasado eran muy crueles e ignorantes al parecer, ¿no?- dije pensando en cómo fueron ellos capaces de hacer eso.

-Sí, lo fueron, pero los aliens son otra historia, los humanos nos atacaban porque nosotros los invadíamos, por otro lado, los aliens solo se aprovechaban de nosotros y de ellos para conseguir esclavizar nuestro mundo, pero nosotros no nos dejamos y los echamos, ellos mataban a muchos sin razón alguna.

-Que crueles, y ahora que tienen aliados, planean vengarse de nosotros, pobres débiles…- dije sintiéndome decepcionado de ellos.

Cuando Nwarb me dejó al lado de mi auto, me despedí de él y me dijo que iba a hablar también con los del Ártico, los de las montañas y los de los océanos.

-Nosotros no somos débiles- dijo una voz conocida- y se que estuviste aliándote con las criaturas, leíste mi carta y así lo previniste, eres más listo de lo que pensé, pero si sigues haciéndote el listillo, vas a terminar como un alma atrapada, ¿sabes?.

-Así que al fin nos conocemos bien, Vivimir- dije mirándolo a la cara, la cual quedaba muy alta, el reptiloide parecía un dinosaurio humanoide de 3,30 metros- mira, esta es la primera vez que te hablo pero te advierto que no voy a permitir ni que liberes a tus parientes sauroides ni que destruyas la tierra.

-Sabes, hasta ahora te conozco bien pero ya me pareces un adversario débil e incapaz- dijo con intenciones de provocarme y atacarlo- no vales la pena, puedes tener el poder gris más poderoso pero no eres más que un enclenque.

Esa palabra fue la gota que colmó el vaso, me había provocado, lo único que vi fue a un reptiloide volando lejos de mí, no podía creer que lo había hecho, pero no todo era felicidad y orgullo, inmediatamente se recuperó del aturdimiento, el reptiloide se levanto y se vino corriendo contra mí, pero cuando se acercó, una flecha con punta de acero se le clavó en la espalda y la punta lo atravesó hasta su pecho.

-Te dije que te defendería de todo alien que te atacara- dijo Nwarb con su arco de Madera de Beth, un árbol sagrado de Europa.

**Mammoth Cave**

Vívimir se retiró la flecha del pecho y me intento atacar pero miles de criaturas lo amenazaron: centauros, ent, licántropos, dragones, aves fénix, etc.

-No te atacaré- dijo Vivimir- ya hice lo que quería, la guerra ha comenzado, mis compañeros reptiloides se enterarán de esto e invadirán la tierra pronto.

Y así, el reptiloide se fue de un solo salto y se desapareció en el cielo.

-Tranquilo- dijo Nwarb- su amenaza no es tan grave, nos tienes a nosotros, ¿ahora que hacemos?, dinos.

-Bueno… ahora tenemos que ir al peor lugar de todos… Mammoth cave- solo los reptiloides saben qué criaturas hay ahí.

-¿Y como sabremos a que enfrentarnos?- preguntó Nwarb.

-Pues, mira, hace poco, confiscamos una carta reptiloide que decía que en Mammoth Cave hay: el basilisco saurio mayor, el pirolisco, la hidra lernaenana, la pirohidra, el cancerbero, la pesadilla y la sombra.

-Wow, esas son muchas criaturas demoniacas, ¿podremos lidiar con ellas?- preguntó Nwarb.

Al llegar a Mammoth Cave, una brisa tenue pero fría nos azotó a todos, pero apenas al entrar, nos percatamos de que había unas galerías subterráneas, como si alguien ya las hubiera cavado. Después de cruzar la primera galería, oímos un rugido, un rugido que hizo temblar todo, habíamos llegado a una especie de cámara gigante y poco iluminada, de repente la cámara se iluminó y miles de criaturas infernales se percataron de que estábamos allí.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- dijo la pesadilla.

-Venimos por ayuda- dije temeroso.

-¿Ayuda?, ¿para qué?- dijo la pesadilla extrañado.

-Invasión reptiloide- dije seguro.

-Lo que me temía- dijo- te ayudaremos, pero antes tendrás que superar una prueba.

-Lo que sea- dije haciéndome el valiente.

-¿Has visto alguna vez a un reptiloide?- me preguntó la pesadilla.

-¿En serio? Que prueba tan fácil, si,sí he visto a un reptiloide- dije suponiendo.

-Ahhh, ¿Si?, a este tal vez- dijo, y un fantasma de Vivimir llegó a la cámara así que le lancé una honda psíquica y lo desaparecí.

**La guerra ha comenzado**

Al llegar a Washington, lo único que vi fueron ruinas, edificios en llamas y derrumbados, casas totalmente colapsadas, pero lo más impresionante era un hueco gigante y hondo que había en el centro de la ciudad.

-Esos reptiles lo pagarán caro- dijo Scott- mi padre casi no sale ileso, una pared le cayó encima pero él hizo lo del triangulo de vida.

-¿Tu padre?- pregunté confuso.

-Sí, mi padre, el teniente Kennedy, ¿no has oído hablar de él?- me dijo Scott.

El teniente Kennedy era un héroe para Norteamérica, hace 40 años, en Roswell ubicado en Nuevo México, 7 de julio de 1973, un OVNI gris se estrelló en un rancho, cerca de Corona y un grupo de militares lo rodeo y llevó a sus tripulantes grises al Área 51 en Nevada.

-Buen día muchacho- dijo el Teniente Kennedy.

-¿Teniente Kennedy, es usted?- pregunte maravillado.

-Sí, soy yo, usted debe ser Rolley, ¿No?- dijo el teniente- me dicen que usted es el elegido para derrotar al sauroide, ¿no?.

-Sí señor, ese soy yo, pero aún no he descubierto como derrotarlo- dije avergonzado.

-No tiene que investigar ni descubrir- dijo el Teniente Kennedy- señor Rolley, el poder está en usted, no busque mas, ahí lo tiene.

-Gracias, señor Kennedy, perdón, señor teniente Kennedy- corregí rápidamente.

Escuchamos un radio que estaba bajo los escombros y rápidamente lo cogimos, el radio estaba todo polvoriento pero aún así decía:

-_Auxilio, auxilio, los alienígenas están atacando Nueva York… Auxilio, auxiliooooo_- gritaba el locutor, pero de repente sonó como si se hubiera roto el micrófono-_ tenemos problemas técnicos, por favor manténgase a la espera_.

-Eso no sonó bien… debemos ir a Nueva York, pero rápido- dijo el teniente Kennedy y Scott me miró.

Se montaron en un auto y me dijeron que me concentrara y que canalizara toda mi energía, al final lancé una honda sónica tan fuerte que nos llevó disparados a los tres a Nueva York en 5 minutos.

-Tenemos que salvar la ciudad- dijo Scott.

-Esto es la guerra-dijo el teniente Kennedy.

**Dracob**

-Desplieguen a los unicuernos- dijo el Teniente Kennedy y los unicuernos salieron galopando hacia los aliens, matando a miles.

-Padre, no los trates como si fueran animales salvajes, ellos tienen pensamiento libre- le replicó Scott.

-Está bien- dijo el teniente Kennedy- necesito un arma… y un ejército…

-Ejercito anti-aliens del sector de Nueva York a su servicio, señor Kennedy- dijeron un grupo de militares.

-Ataquen a los invasores del sector 9- dijo Kennedy dirigiéndose a un grupo- ustedes vayan al sector 8 - dijo dirigiéndose a otro grupo y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al sector 1.

El teniente Kennedy me dijo que buscara a Vivimir y que lo eliminara si podía.

Nunca había visto algo así, miles de cadáveres grises y reptilianos, pero también cadáveres de centauros, de ents, de todo.

De repente, un disparo me dio en el brazo, desintegrándomelo internamente. Un reptiloide me había disparado en él, el reptiloide al darse cuenta de quién era yo, salió corriendo pero yo lo alcancé psíquicamente con el otro brazo y lo lancé.

-Rolley, ¿está bien?- dijo el teniente Kennedy- Tome esto, es el simillimum, aplíqueselo en el brazo y se le curará instantáneamente- me lanzó un frasco- ¡Cuidadoooo!

En ese momento, un saurio-reptiloide de 10 metros y medio cayó del cielo. Iba adornado con una capa gigante y una túnica con incrustaciones de oro y diamante. Tenía también un par de alas gigantes de color rojo.

-Vivimir- dije entre dientes apretando el puñal de mi armamento.

-Yo no soy Vivimir- dijo él- permítanme presentarme, soy el soberano o si quieren, llámenme Dracob, y si se preguntan porque las alas, les contaré, resulta que yo soy el único draconiano existente.

-¿Draconianos?- pregunté intrigado.

-Sí, los draconianos son un cruce entre dragones y reptiloides- dijo él- el resto fue eliminado por mí.

-¿Eliminaste a los de tu raza?- pregunté temeroso- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso?.

-Eran débiles, no servían ni para ejército- dijo con naturalidad y desprecio- no me gustan los débiles.

**La hidra lernaenana**

De repente, una criatura de 13 metros y 10 cabezas surgió del piso, la hidra lernaenana había llegado justo a tiempo para vencer al draconiano.

-¡SE UNIERON CON LAS HIDRAS!. Esto sí es guerra-exclamó Dracob.

El draconiano se dio la vuelta y encontró a un enemigo muy poderoso, la hidra lernaenana era una de las 3 hidras; poseía increíble fuerza y lo mejor, cada vez que se la cortaba una cabeza, se regeneraba. Pero Dracob sacó le espada sagrada, una espada a la cual solo se le puede sacar si se es el ser más poderoso del planeta Draconia.

Dracob le cortó una cabeza a la hidra, pero inmediatamente se le volvió a crecer.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!- dijo Dracob.

El draconiano se dispuso a cortar todas y cada una de las cabezas de la hidra, pero siempre se regeneraban, la hidra lo agarró con una de sus cabezas y lo lanzó lejos, pero Dracob frenó el vuelo con sus alas y le lanzó su espada a la hidra, dándole en el nacimiento de una cabeza y cortándola definitivamente.

-No puede ser- le dije a Scott- ¿le…le…le…le ha cortado una cabe…ca…cabeza?.

-Sí- me dijo Scott- la única forma de cortarle definitivamente una cabeza a la hidra, es cortándosela desde el punto de nacimiento, es decir donde el cuello se une con el pecho, solo así se le puede cortar.

-Ya entendí- dije- entonces por eso no le cortaba la cabeza cuando le tiraba a la mitad del cuello, ¿no?, no le estaba tirando al nacimiento.

Mientras hablábamos, el draconiano estaba herido e el piso y a la hidra le faltaban 2 cabezas, pronto nos dimos cuenta que Dracob se había enterado de la forma para cortarle las cabezas, el draconiano se levantó y se abalanzó con su espada sobre la hidra, poco a poco le fue cortando las cabezas, aunque la hidra también lo mordía, rasguñaba y lo hacía volar.

Al final, cuando el draconiano le cortó la ultima cabeza, toda la hidra y sus restos se hicieron piedra y se pulverizaron.

-Esto no puede ser posible- dije asombrado.

-Lo es, pero también es muy malo- dijo Scott.

**Pyro**

Pero no todo era victoria y celebración para Dracob, no, poco tiempo después, del cielo, vino volando la pyrohidra, era una hidra de una cabeza, la cual lanzaba fuego y era muy resistente, casi intocable, solo la espada más poderosa, el mejor filo, y el usuario más fuerte podían cortarla. Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo en Esparta, Grecia, una hidra y un dragón tuvieron un hijo, una hidra con cuerpo, alas y fuego de un dragón, pero con el poder, dientes, garras y habilidades de una hidra, era muy poderosa, un día, esa hidra salió de su caverna y se fue a la ciudad de Esparta, allá todo se veía normal, los guerreros, el pueblo, todo, pero cuanto la hidra entró a la ciudad, todos en ella empezaron a gritar, lo cual alertó a los guardias y fueron a enfrentarse al monstruo y le lanzaban espadas, lanzas, de todo, pero nada penetraba en sus duras escamas, eso solo asustaba a la hidra, la cual lanzaba fuego, movía la cola y volaba a todas partes. Al final, la hidra fue a su caverna y los espartanos la bautizaron como Pyro, palabra griega que significa literalmente fuego, Pyro se multiplicó y al haber tantos Pyros, los bautizaron como pyrohidras, actualmente solo sobrevive una pyrohidra, el Pyro original.

-La pyrohidra, ¿ehhh?- dijo Dracob dirigiéndose a mí- le tengo mucha ventaja, para tu información, vivo en un planeta con temperaturas muy altas, con lava y mis escamas me hacen prácticamente inmune al fuego.

Lo que no sabía Dracob era que la cabeza de Pyro era literalmente casi indestructible. El draconiano se dispuso a intentar cortarle la cabeza y lo único que le lograba hacer era sacarle chispas como si estuviera golpeando a un metal duro como el hormigón o algo parecido.

-Pero… la otra hidra la derroté así… ¿por qué no le puedo cortar la cabeza?- se preguntó Dracob.

Pyro le lanzó un fuego tan poderoso y tan intenso que hizo volar al draconiano.

El draconiano recordó que Pyro no solo era una hidra si no que también era un dragón, y Dracob el cual era parte dragón también, sabía los puntos débiles de los dragones.

El draconiano hizo una combinación de movimientos muy efectiva, ataco primero a una debilidad, los ojos, dejándolo ciego, después le enterró las garras dentro de la boca, en el órgano de fuego y finalmente, como golpe final, le enterró la espada en el estomago, la única parte débil externa de un dragón, Pyro estalló en fuego y sus restos se quemaron totalmente.

**La criohidra y el basilisco**

La última hidra era la más fuerte y la más grande de todas, y no venía sola, el basilisco saurio mayor la acompañaba.

La criohidra era de la familia de las hidras, pero a diferencia de sus hermanas, ella salía en el agua, medía aproximadamente 30 metros y congelaba todo lo que tocaba, dice la leyenda que una hidra lernaenana, cansada de que la atacaran los griegos, se sumergió en el agua y se reprodujo allí, uno de sus hijos era un pulpo gigante, los griegos lo llamaron Kraken, el Kraken se reprodujo y dos de los bebes se dirigieron a las aguas más frías, las del Ártico, allí, las tormentas de nieve y los congelamientos repentinos obligaron a los 2 Krakens a cambiar el tono de escamas y a cazar otros animales. Los Krakens se subieron a tierra y sus tentáculos fueron reemplazados por patas y la cabeza se les alargó, creando así la criohidra.

-Esta vez son dos, ¿ehhh?- dijo Dracob.

Dracob procedió a atacar a las dos criaturas, pero el basilisco se metió en la tierra así que prácticamente, Dracob solo le tocó luchar contra la criohidra.

La criohidra le lanzó un aliento congelante, pero Dracob lo esquivó y la criohidra lo remató con un golpe con la cola y lo derribó del aire.

Dracob le lanzó la espada, pero esta solo logró hacerle un pequeño rasguño a la criohidra, lo cual la hizo enfurecer. La criohidra tomó una posición agresiva y agarró al draconiano por el cuerpo y lo mordió, los diamantes y el oro de la capa se congelaron y se rompieron totalmente.

La criohidra lanzó al draconiano lejos, pero el draconiano no se rindió y fue, con sus últimos alientos, a intentar derrotarla, pero la hidra lo congeló. De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar y lo siguiente que vi fue al basilisco saltar del suelo y comerse al draconiano. El basilisco y la criohidra se fueron, sumergiéndose en el agua.

**Resumen de 8 años**

Los siguientes años fueron solo guerra y ataques. Por ejemplo, el 30 de abril del 2013, los aliens atentaron contra la ciudad de Texas, lo cual desató una batalla colosal. El 15 de agosto del 2014, los aliens atacaron al estado de Nuevo México, exactamente el pueblo de Roswell, donde cayó el OVNI hacia más de 20 años.

Las batallas eran muchas y muy poderosas. Pero en el 2015, después de la destrucción de más de 150 ciudades y pueblos estadounidenses, los jefes y yo decidimos hacer una junta en un refugio bajo tierra.

-¡Esto no puede seguir pasando!- dijo Scott- ¡No podemos dejar que se sigan perdiendo vidas y ciudades por unos reptiloides y unos grises!.

-¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto?- preguntó Nwarb- ¡ellos son muy fuertes!.

-Pues…- dije yo- siempre podemos pensar en hacer algún tipo de estrategia, ¿no?.

-¿Una estrategia?- dijo Scott- es una buena idea.

-No lo es- dijo Nwarb- ellos son muy inteligentes y poderosos, además los grises pueden leer mentes y prevenir el futuro, es difícil.

-Me refiero, los aliens han atacado a las ciudades estratégicamente, ¿no?- dije- podemos prevenir su próximo ataque, veamos… será en Nevada.

En los siguientes años continuamos con la misma estrategia y la llamamos la "PVW" por sus siglas en ingles.

Los siguientes ataques fueron menos duros y menos poderosos gracias a la "PVW".

Finalmente, en el año 2018, los reptiloides y los grises descubrieron que nuestro plan "PVW" era la forma de evitar la destrucción total de las ciudades y frustraron nuestra estrategia atacando sin una secuencia u orden alguno, al final, los aliens atacaron a California, mi ciudad.

**La batalla final: Adam vs Vivimir**

-¡¿DONDE ESTAS, COBARDE?!- grité enfurecido- ¡VEN ACÁ Y PELEA!.

Vivimir me atacó por detrás, dándome un golpe muy fuerte, yo tenía tanta furia que no sentí el dolor y lancé al reptiloide a un edificio en llamas, pero antes de que se fuera, el reptiloide me agarró y me fui con él.

-¿Acaso te creías más fuerte y listo que yo?- dijo Vivimir- pues fallaste, soy un sauroide, si no te acuerdas, tengo muchas y muy poderosas técnicas de combate, más poderosas que las tuyas.

-Sí, pero olvidas que tengo poderes psíquicos- dije desafiante.

Casi al instante, saqué el cuchillo de mi armamento y se lo lancé, obviamente y como lo planeé, el reptiloide lo esquivó.

-¿Creías que me ibas a hacer daño con un simple cuchillo?- dijo Vivimir en tono burlesco- que risa, con un cuchillo.

-Sabes algo, burlón, deberías mirar para atrás- dije riéndome.

El cuchillo lo atravesó, resulta que como Vivimir esquivó el cuchillo, yo utilicé mis poderes psíquicos e hice devolver el cuchillo, logrando así, atravesar al reptiloide.

-Buena jugada, niño- dijo Vivimir, retirándose el cuchillo del pecho.

-Nunca me retes- dije con un tono amenazador.

El piso del edificio comenzó a temblar y las llamas lo invadieron.

-Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que esto…-dije siendo interrumpido por el derrumbe de ese piso- no puedo creer que siga vivo.

-No por mucho tiempo- dijo el reptiloide.

Apenas se levantó, Vívimir se abalanzó contra mí, lanzándonos a los dos por una ventana del edificio.

-¿Estas enterado de que caemos de una gran altura?- dije asustado.

-Sí, lo estoy, en el aire son mejores las peleas- dijo él.

Vivimir dio la vuelta y me puso a mí abajo, de espaldas al suelo, pero yo no me dejé y con mis poderes psíquicos lo deje de espaldas y lo mantuve así.

Finalmente, cuando caímos, había un cuerpo inerte de reptiloide en el suelo.

FIN

**EPÍLOGO:**

Al llegar a donde estaban Scott, Nwarb, el teniente Kennedy y los demás, les dije que todo había terminado, que Vivimir había sido derrotado y ellos a su vez me dijeron que la ultima nave reptiloide y gris había sido derribada, que habíamos ganado, que sobreviviríamos, también me dijeron que vieron un rayo horizontal que partió el firmamento en dos, que todos lo miraron, pero lo más curioso, que habían visto uno igual en la primera batalla, pero más importante, que sobreviviríamos.


End file.
